1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print processing apparatus and in particular to its screen processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
As apparatus to display legible characters, there is provided for example image processing apparatus disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-66658. The image processing apparatus references character attribute information and screen size information and converts a character color to prevent degradation of legibility of the characters irrespective of the screen size.
However, the image processing apparatus sets the display parameter of a character based on the degree of discrimination of the character against its background and does not consider the printout of a small-sized character.
In particular, when an ink-jet printer outputs a small-sized character from 2 to 3 point, setting the density by way of typical half-tone processing based on the gradient of the character emphasizes spreading of ink especially in case the density is high. This results in far more noticeable batter of a character than the output result of an electrophotographic printer such as a laser printer, thus failing to obtain high-quality characters. In case the overall printing density is lowered in order to avoid spreading of a small-sized character, the color tone of the overall print document is degraded and the color balance is lost.